How Ice Melts
by Another Artist
Summary: The cool wind had never felt so good in this summer heat. Now that I think about it, everything feels better when he's around. Ian/Amy. OneShot.


The cool wind had never felt so good in this summer heat. Now that I think about it, everything feels better when he's around. Ian/Amy. OneShot.

**How Ice Melts**

"How does ice melt?"

I look up and coffee eyes stare down at me, amused. "What do you mean?" I ask. Usually, I don't play his games - I learned, as a child, they only lead to pain - but we're bored, just sitting in a cafe, waiting for our friend to arrive.

"How would you get the frozen water to melt?" he repeats, still smiling slightly with the corner of his lip turned upwards. I learned that he never really actually smiled unless something truly humorous happens, like him tripping me.

I sigh, closing the novel I had in front of me. "By laying it outside in the heat."

"Much like today's, no?" he continues eagerly, almost like a child except much more devious and cynical. I turn to stare out the window at the summer scene in front of us. People are sprawled out in the park across from this little cafe, sitting under trees or flying kites, doing things to escape from the heat while still enjoying the light.

"I suppose," I finally reply, turning back to him. "Why?"

"Well, then let's go for a walk," he says, standing up and taking a final sip of his latte. He then moves to grab my arm but I move it quickly.

"I thought we were waiting for Hamilton," I reply, frowning. "That's why you called me, wasn't it?"

"Oh, I lied," he says nonchalantly, as if lying was something he did daily, which he probably did. "Now let's go," he urges, grabbing my hand successfully this time and dragging me out of the coffee shop without my consent.

As soon as we are out, I shake him off. "Why do you want to walk so badly anyway?" I ask, brushing my hair back as the wind plays with it. I chose a bad day to wear a skirt. I struggle to manage both my hair and my flowing skirt, finally tying it up messily.

"To melt that solid ice heart of yours, of course," he says, a small grin laced on his lips. Offended, I pull back and start my way back to the dorms when he chuckles and pulls me back again. "Don't be so defensive, Amy. You're always so serious nowadays. What happened to the girl who danced on the grass with her bare feet?"

"She got into her dream university and realized life was much more tougher and that dancing won't get you anywhere." After getting into a prestigious school - the school both my mom and grandmother attended - I became determined to get good grades and secure my future. I love my family and I always will, but I cannot see myself always going on hunts and ignoring my schoolwork. That's why Dan's now in charge of the Madrigals while I study.

"But it's summer and now you can relax without finals," Ian says, grabbing onto my arm and tugging me again. I sigh, knowing that my arguing will be a waste because Ian doesn't know when to give up.

"Fine," I mutter. "But can you let go of me?"

He grins and says, "Why would I do that? Body heat is just as affective as the sun's." And with that, we're walking - actually, he's pulling on me and I'm struggling to keep up with him - towards the park.

"I thought we weren't going to do this," I murmur, finally by his side after tripping behind him earlier. His dark hair is tousled by the wind, yet it still manages to look good, and his eyes aren't focused on anything in particular as he walks.

"Do what?" he asks as if he didn't know what. He still isn't looking at me and I decide to look away from him. As I look around at our surroundings - the families and their strollers walking around, couples holding hands much like us and walking around, kids running around freely, joggers listening to music - I realize he's let go of my hand. I immediately cross my arms so that he can't hold it again, then continue.

"You weren't going to try to..." I pause, trying to think of a word that wouldn't make me blush.

"Seduce you?" he deadpans, not even acting humorously about this like I thought he would.

"Not seduce, but something along those lines," I say, my ears going red. I do not like his diction one bit.

"I'm not," he says coolly, still avoiding my glance. "I just wanted to take a nice stroll with a _friend_." He stretched out the last word longer to emphasize what he meant.

I'm quiet, not wanting to carry out this conversation anymore. A nice breeze, much unlike the usually hot ones that strike us during the summer, hits us, playing with my hair. The cool wind had never felt so good in this summer heat.

Now that I think about it, a lot of things felt better when he was around. It's not that I particularly enjoy his company, though I don't mind it as much as I did when I first found out we both lived in the same city and ran in similar circles, but he makes me feel... at home. He doesn't treat me differently - he just makes me comfortable.

Sometimes I would think that it's just Hamilton that made me feel as if I belong in a big city like this. But then I would remember that Hamilton came from a small city as well, and that even though he's like my brother, he doesn't know how to act _not _awkward sometimes. I think about the one time where he almost ran into the street to grab a football he overthrew. Maybe in his hometown, there aren't busy streets and the driver would stop for him, but this is New York and the drivers are ruthless.

That was also when we met Ian again. He was, ironically, the driver. After pulling off to the side after his very sudden brake to stop himself from colliding with my best friend, he blew up in front of Hamilton, calling him stupid. During this, he realized he found the two of us very familiar, and thus this 'friendship' was made.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, interrupting my thoughts. Now he's looking at me, his dark eyes uncharacteristically curious.

"Home," I reply. Not exactly _home _home, but being with him. But, I don't think that's a very good thing to tell him.

He's quiet before asking, "Do you miss it there?" I stare at him, then shake my head. I don't miss it that much because even if I were to return, no one would be there. Nellie's busy working for the U.N., while Fiske is busy helping Dan with the Madrigals. "When are you going to visit?"

I shrug. "Perhaps when Nellie's back, or when Dan and Fiske aren't busy. It depends," I reply. "Why?"

"Just curious," he replies nonchalantly. "So, has that ice melted yet?"

I smile despite myself. Back to his games, I suppose. "It was never really frozen," I say.

"Maybe not to others, but to me it sure was," he murmurs, making me wonder if he meant for me to hear that or not. "I'm just going to assume it is then," he finally says, clearer and louder.

"Okay," I say. "But why does it matter?"

"Because I figured that once it melted, I'd be able to finally ask you out without being rejected," he says simply, not embarrassed or anything. Though I can't remember when he's even been embarrassed or nervous.

"I -" I stammer, taken back. "You just said -"

"I'm not trying to seduce or woo you," he replies, somewhat tiredly, as if he is sick of playing games now. "I just want one measly date, Amy. Is that too much to ask for?" he asks, staring at me, not sadly but not happily either. Just... plainly. As if he's trying to show as little emotion as possible.

But what if that one date leads to more? What if he seduces me without knowing it? What if I fall and he realizes... I mean nothing to him, after all? What if he gets away, without a mark as always, and I'm stuck picking up the pieces? I shake my head. It's not worth it, it's not worth it, _it's not worth it_.

"Amy -"

"You play a lot of games, Ian, and I don't want to get stuck between another one again," I say softly. I want to walk off, but my feet keep me beside him. I can't bring myself to just leave.

It's as if I want him to fight for me, and I'm sticking around to see it happen.

Oh, but my heart is too tired for fights...

"I can't promise you I won't play games," he finally says, which causes a pang in my heart. "It's in my blood." Now I really wish I would just run away. "But I can promise you that if I do, you won't be the only one hurt." His coffee eyes stare down at me, melting the ice that was around my heart even further. I'm losing, and I know it. "Because if you're hurt, I can assure you I will be hurt just as much."

I look away and sigh. I can't play these stupid games anymore, where both of us get hurt. I can only forfeit in hopes of not losing in the end.

"How does ice melt?" I ask, my voice stronger now.

He stares at me, surprised now. But he plays along, like always. "By leaving it out in the sun."

"Well, it worked," I reply, my arms falling by my side. "It's melted."

He smiles and grabs my fallen right hand. "Good. But just in case..."

I smile back softly, and murmur, "I know, I know. Body heat is just as affective."

He chuckles and pulls me along now, holding me closer than before. His warm eyes never stopped staring at me, and that alone was enough to keep the ice from reforming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I miss my precious Amy/Ian. I decided to revisit them, as usual in my stories, they are in New York. Ah, why do I choose that city for them? It's full of business (for Ian), and I just love it there. :) Somewhat fluffy but not completely. I'm not sure if I exactly _love _this oneshot, but I did enjoy writing it. I'm just not extremely pleased with the ending. o.O Please tell me what you think of it, and point out any mistakes you've noticed. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
